Two New Souls
by camokass
Summary: Discontinued. If this is going to be continued  unlikely  it will be under the account of thesouleater.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters… except, I technically own mine.

Summary: There are two new kids in Shibusen that have complete opposite personalities. One is nice and funny, the other is rude and annoying. What will happen??? No pairings. Rated T for violence.

A boy with a black and red striped beanie hat walked up to Shibusen. He was a brand new student, only having just found out that he was a weapon two days ago. It had unfortunately happened while he was in a fight with a boy at his old school and he had stabbed him accidentally. Fortunately he hadn't hit any of the other boy's vital organs and the other boy was now being treated in a hospital.  
Adam looked up at the tall building after he finished climbing up the large staircase up to Shibusen. He pulled down his large chunky headphones so that they rested on his shoulders, the cords running down the front of him and into his jeans pocket. 'Psychosocial' by Slipknot was quietly playing from the speakers.  
"HEY!!" Someone yelled at Adam.  
Adam blinked in surprise and looked up again to see another boy with blue hair crouched on one of the spikes sticking out of the front of Shibusen. The blue-haired boy stared at Adam for a moment and then jumped down and stared at him longer.  
"I've never seen you here before!" The boy said obnoxiously loud. "But I'm sure you have heard of the great me!"  
Adam shook his head and stuck his hands into his pockets, staring at the boy in front of him.  
"You've never heard of me!?" He yelled. "I am Black Star! The one who will surpass god himself!!! YAHOOO!!!"  
Adam smirked. "Yeah right." He mumbled. "I'm new here. You get to show me around now since you were so kind in introducing yourself."  
Black Star frowned. "Well, what if I don't wanna?"  
"I don't care. I'll force you to." Adam said, starting to walk up to the school.  
Black Star stared after the new kid and then ran up to him. "If you are new then you have to go and see Shinigami-sama. He'll give you your schedule and what class your in and if you need an apartment he'll also give you one of those."  
Adam didn't reply and just kept walking. "So, where's this Shinigami guy?"  
Black Star looked at Adam with wide eyes. Shinigami guy? Did he ever learn any manners? Not that Black Star had any, but he was wise enough to respect Shinigami-sama and not call him 'Shinigami guy'.  
Adam turned suddenly and blocked Black Star's path. "Hello? Are you going to answer me?"  
Black Star frowned and shook his head. "I am Black Star! I will not bow down to anyone!"  
In a flash Black Star was on the ground, one of Adam's hands flat and pointed at his neck, the other holding Black Star down. "Your annoying. Now show me where this Shinigami guy is."  
Black Star stared at Adam with wide eyes. He had never met anyone so aggressive so rude. He nodded slowly.  
Adam got up quickly and shoved his hands back into his pockets.  
"This way." Black Star mumbled, walking towards Shinigami-sama's room.  
Once they were there, Black Star opened the door, glaring at Adam and pointed inside. "He's in there."  
Adam walked in to a room that looked very different from the rest of the school. There was a path going straight down the middle of the room with red posts that went up and over your head to direct the path. Around was what looked like sand, but wasn't. It was actually an oddly coloured cement and every few feet stood a thin, wiry gravestone made of metal. At the end of the path was a platform that had two stairs up to it and a mirror.  
Adam stared straight ahead at the two people standing on the platform, one was a female with short, spiky red hair and the other was most likely Shinigami-sama. Shinigami-sama was a black form that looked like he stood on one foot all day and wore a white, skull-like mask.  
The girl wore a green tank top layered overtop of a blue one and jean shorts with flip-flops. She stood with her hands behind her back and smiled at Adam as he walked up to the platform.  
"Ahh, you must be Adam-kun." Shinigami-sama said in a childish voice. "You're not the only new student to Shibusen today."  
Adam just sighed and ran his tongue along his teeth, looking bored. "Whatever."  
"Hi." The girl said, holding out her hand. "I'm Sam." She smiled.  
"Adam." Adam said, ignoring the girl's hand. She frowned and put her hand back behind her back.  
Shinigami-sama told them about the school and what class they were in. "You will be in class Crecent Moon(A/N: Their class is Crecent Moon, right? I think that's what the sign says. Tell me if I'm wrong please!) with Stein-hakasei. He should just be starting class about now, so you should head over there. Enjoy yourselves!"  
Adam just spun on his heel and walked away.  
"He's rude." Sam said. "Good-bye Shinigami-sama." She waved as she walked away.  
Sam ran to catch up with Adam. "You're rude. You should at least say good-bye to Shinigami-sama."  
Adam shrugged and pulled out his I-Pod to change the song. "Too late now."  
Sam frowned, then realized that she didn't know if Adam was a weapon or meister. "Are you a weapon?" She guessed.  
Adam nodded. "You?"  
"Meister Sam at your service!" Sam yelled, walking with her back straight and her hand at her eyebrow.  
Adam stared at her with a bored look. "Your weird."  
"So are you Mister Leave-Me-Alone-Or-I'll-Kill-You." Sam retorted, sticking out her tongue at the boy beside her.  
Adam ignored Sam's comment and continued walking towards the class that had a 'Crecent Moon' sign beside it, pulling open the door.  
"Today we have two new students-" Came a voice that abruptly stopped as everyone turned to stare at the two new kids. "Convenient." The voice muttered. "Come on in."  
Adam walked into the classroom and Sam quickly followed, having to push the door back open so that it didn't squish her. After finally entering she glared at Adam.  
"Your the new students?" Someone in the classroom called out.  
"Yeah. Got a problem with that kid?" Adam asked.  
The class muttered among themselves.  
"Calm down." Stein said, frustrated that the new student had already disturbed class. "Tell us your names."  
"Adam." Adam said for the third time that day, shoving his hands back into his pockets and sighing yet again.  
"Sam." Sam said with a smile and wave.  
"Just go and sit wherever there's a seat available. Class ends in half-hour for a break then you come back for another two hours before lunch." Stein said, waving them away to go take a seat. He picked up a sheet of paper from his desk, sat down on his chair backwards and started reading from the paper.  
Adam ended up sitting beside Death the Kid, who was occupied with making his pencil completely symmetrical and perfect with a blank sheet of paper. "Must make it perfect." He kept mumbling. Adam looked at Kid like he was retarded and eventually fell asleep.

"ADAM!" A voice yelled. "AAADDDAAAMMM!!!!!!!"

Adam woke up, startled. "What?"

"Class is over." Sam said, standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh." Adam mumbled, getting up and shoving Sam out of his way so that he could get to his new apartment. She looked back at Adam, annoyed with his non-existent manners.

"Hey!" Sam yelled after him, catching up quickly. "You know we have to share a room right? So… I was wondering if you wanted to be… you know… partners?" 


End file.
